


Luck of the Irish

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: firewhiskeyfic, Cross-Generational Friendship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for the March round ofFirewhiskeyfic, a drunk writing community. Prompts used: Seamus Finnigan, Three Broomsticks, "Can you believe our luck?"





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March round of [Firewhiskeyfic](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/), a drunk writing community. Prompts used: Seamus Finnigan, Three Broomsticks, "Can you believe our luck?"

"I'm worried about him," Hermione said, looking at her mobile to see if there were any messages from Hugo.

"He'll be fine," Ron said. "He's a clever lad."

"Not as clever as Rose," Hermione thought but didn't say out loud. Hugo _was_ clever but being in London on his own? Frightening.

"He's there with friends. They'll be fine." Ron sat back and scratched his belly, flicking through the channels.

Hermione poured a glass of wine to calm her nerves. Hugo would be fine.

***

"Can you believe our luck?" Scorpius said, looking around the club. "They didn't even check our IDs."

Hugo grinned and headed toward the bar. It reminded him of the Three Broomsticks in a way but it was a gay club so the vibe was completely different. Men in leather, flashing lights, the scent of testosterone in the air.

"Luck of the Irish, don't you think?" a voice said and Hugo turned. An older man tipped back a shot then laughed. "What did I tell you?"

The bartender set another shot down in front of him, which he threw back in no time.

Hugo slid onto the barstool next to him. "I'll have what he's having," he told the bartender.

"Will ye now?" the man said, sizing him up, his eyes lingering over Hugo's crotch before meeting his eyes. "A young one, aren't ye?"

"Old enough to know what I want," Hugo said and took the shot before him.

"What do ye want?" the man said, moving closer. 

"What do ye got?" Hugo said, his heart pounding in his chest. Scorpius was chatting up some bloke at the far end of the bar and Hugo wasn't about to go home alone.

The man chuckled. "What are ye, nineteen?"

Nearly, Hugo thought. "As I said, old enough."

The man tossed back another drink and took Hugo's hand. "All right then. I'm Seamus, by the way. Pleased to meet ye."

"Hugo, Hugo Weasley."

Seamus looked at him and grinned. "Should have known."

They went to the dimly lit corridor between the pub and the loos, the entire area lined with writhing bodies, moaning and grunting. 

Hugo bit his lip, his bravado fading a bit.

"I'll suck you off, Hugo Weasley, then I'll fuck you, all right?"

Seamus pushed him against the wall, his fingers moving faster than Hugo's brain. 

"Fuck," Hugo gasped as he felt first fingers then lips around his prick. He knew he should have wanked before he came out. He'd be lucky if he didn't come in seconds. 

"What a lovely cock ye have," Seamus said, taking a breath and giving Hugo a firm stroke. Always thought your da would be hung but he only had eyes for yer mum."

Hugo's brain wasn't sure he was hearing correctly but before he could ask, Seams swallowed him to the root, holding his hips to the wall and sucking like his life depended on it.

"Nnngghhhhhhh," Hugo groaned, his fingers tightening in Seamus's sandy hair before he exploded down his throat in several bursts.

Eyes rolled back in his head, heart pulsing, sweat all over his body, he hardly knew what was happened when Seamus turned him around and pushed his trousers down.

"Brace yourself." he whispered and nipped Hugo's ear. 

Hugo pressed his hands to the wall and whimpered as he felt Seamus's fingers between his cheeks, slick with lube. 

"Oh God, oh GOD," he cried as the first pushed inside. It was nothing like fingering himself. He turned his head to the left and saw Scorpius down on his knees sucking someone's cock. Damn, it was hot. Next time he was bored, he'd ask Scorpius to help him out. The man was a pro from the look of him.

"That your friend?" Seamus said, pushing in a second finger and making Hugo see stars. "He a Malfoy? Looks like it."

Hugo nodded, pushing back onto Seamus's fingers. He'd never felt anything like it before. His cock was already hard again and he wanted more.

"I'm ready," he said, clenching around Seamus's fingers.

"Are ye now?" Seamus chuckled. "This is a bit bigger."

"I know. I want it in me," Hugo said and he meant it.

"Luck of the Irish," Seamus murmured. "Only thing better would be if it were St Paddy's day. All right, boy, I'll give you what you want. A fat Irish cock in the arse."

Seamus's fingers slipped free and Hugo didn't have time to complain. The next moment he felt something thicker, hotter, smoother pushing against his hole.

"That's a good boy," Seamus said, inching his way into Hugo. "Open up for yer pa."

Hugo groaned, scrabbling at the wall of the pub, ignoring the grunts and groans from around him. He felt like he was split in two, so full, it was overwhelming. It was the best thing in the world.

"Yes," he moaned, pulling Seamus deeper. "More, please."

"So eager and greedy." Seamus reached around and grabbed his cock, stroking him as he pushed his hips, plunging long and deep. 

Hugo felt his legs trembling, his knees shaking, his balls tightening. 

"Nice one, Seamus," someone said as he walked by and Seamus just laughed.

"Take your Malfoy somewhere posh, Dean. He needs a proper bed and a silk blindfold so he doesn't have to look at yer ugly mug."

"Now where were we?" he asked, thumb dragging over the head of Hugo's dick. 

"Need to come," Hugo said, pushing forward into Seamus's fist and then back onto his cock. 

"Come on then, boy, come!" Seamus started fucking him hard, slamming into him fast and furious, Hugo coming hard before he even had time to process it. He couldn't breathe as Seamus pounded into him. Finally pumping pumping pumping his arse full of come.

Seamus leaned down, his breath hot against Hugo's neck. "Not sure who is the lucky one, you or me."

Hugo slowly turned around. "We both are."

***

"How was London, darling?" Hermione asked when Hugo got home the following day.

"It was all right. Not sure what all the fuss is about, really."

"See?" Ron said, taking a bite of pie and smiling widely. "Nothing to worry about. He's a real man, he can take care of himself."

Hermione looked at him and Hugo didn't really want to answer any more questions so he moved past her, tugged his collar up to cover the marks on his neck, Seamus's Floo coordinates burning a hole in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> The original, unedited version can be found [here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/19945.html).


End file.
